Just Like Heaven
by DetectiveMcGeek
Summary: Jane and Maura are involved in an occasional sex thing, and nothing about it is casual. Their feelings are secret but they're there and they have a hard time admitting that the other is just like heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**This story idea came to me really suddenly. Rated M for a reason. Let me know your thoughts on how/if I should even continue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane pumped harder.

Maura moaned louder.

There wasn't a sound in the room that wasn't wet and breathy.

The bed rocked back and forth and sweat dripped from Jane's body, looming over a frenzied Maura. She was so close to breaking that it was impossible to stop. Maura's eyes were clenched shut, her head thrown back, hair sprawled out across the pillow. Her beautiful freckled neck was taut on display and Jane rid herself of the fleeting thought to lick the drop of sweat rolling down toward her chest.

Jane's elbow was on the pillow as she rocked back and forth with the motion of her arm. Her legs were on either side of Maura's left thigh and helping her push her fingers into the woman beneath her. Wetness spread around Maura's thigh and prompted her to rock her hips and legs up. Jane's eyes were screwed closed and it was hard to maintain this motion with her hand starting to hurt from the position they were in.

Jane moved down and Maura dismissed the fact that she missed the heat and weight from the brunette's chest on her. Jane pushed Maura's legs open and changed the angle of her arm, bending it more to pump her fingers in and out faster and harder. Hips jutted up as the pounding became more intense and Maura's hands clutched at sweaty bed sheets. Her breathing got heavier and heavier and her legs tensed. Jane felt it a millisecond before Maura let out a high mewl of pleasure and her body began to shake. Her legs trembled and hips undulated on the bed and Jane felt warmth spread over her fingers and hand. Jane's hand slowed but didn't stop, savoring the tremors from Maura's body.

They rested their heads and bodies down and breathed for a moment. Jane had gotten the first orgasm of the night. And the second. It was only fair that Maura got the third and fourth. And fifth. When they were together, they were like firecrackers. They surrounded each other for hours, being soft but not too gentle and hard but not too rough. They would enjoy each other's bodies with their hands and eyes, neither yet willing or wanting to make the first move to kiss and lick.

Instead, they would bite their own lips to keep from crying out. Their lips would be open in a silent invitation to press themselves against the other's lips, but neither took the chance. Their tongues would dart out to wet them aimlessly, trying to settle the urge to drag it down the other's body.

This was their fifth night together, the first being a little over two months ago. It started with a kiss. Jane was curious. Maura was willing. Somehow their clothes ended up on the floor and they were suddenly clawing at each other's backs and wrapping their legs around each other's waists. They hadn't kissed since that first one, Jane preferring to bury her forehead into the crook between Maura's shoulder and neck. Maura had the tendency to turn her head to the side or throw her head back. They never felt the need to kiss since that first one.

Jane sat up slowly, stretching out her sore limbs. She tightened her hands into a fist and felt her fingers slip against each other. She briefly considered a taste, but she'd told herself "never." Her body felt relaxed and tight at the same time, having worked Maura up so high so many times and having been worked up herself. She was sticky and hair was matted to her neck and back. She rolled her head from side to side and stole a glance at Maura's quick-breathing form, one hand rested over her forehead the other sprawled across her leg, barely brushing the wet spot where Jane was. Jane felt the urge to run her mouth against the soft curve of Maura's stomach, but thought against it.

"Thanks," Jane murmured, lowering her eyes before slipping out of Maura's large bed. Maura opened her eyes and watched as Jane left the room to pick up her clothes from the hallway and living room floor. Maura sighed internally. That was how Jane always left.

Maura pushed herself up on to her elbows, resisting the urge to call Jane back. It would be so simple. It was a one-syllable word. Jane would come if Maura called, but even when Maura quietly cleared her throat, her voice did not come.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, feeling Jane's hands on and in her like phantoms across her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got this continuation here and we can take it from here. I've got a plan, but let's see how this goes over. Let me know your thoughts! Enjoy.**

* * *

Jane got home that night in a state of relaxed bliss, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind. Well actually, now it was at the very front of her mind, threatening to spill over into a physical manifestation of… what? Affection? This used to be purely physical. Purely. Jane never was one to just take and enjoy something so physical without there being a connection but with Maura… with Maura, it felt different. A lot different. And not just now, but before as well.

The first time they… did it… was unexpected, but it was good. Jane didn't feel pressured at all to do anything and somehow, she didn't screw it up. It started with a kiss.

"How did it end up like this?" Jane wondered amusedly to herself as she turned on the shower and dropped her clothes.

It was sweet and easy and kinda hot actually, as Jane liked to reminisce. Afterwards Jane offered her shower to Maura and Maura took it while Jane went to sit in the living room. Jane considered leaving the apartment while Maura was in the shower but that would have been a dick move of her. Besides, Jane can't run away from her own apartment forever, and Maura knew that.

Instead when Maura got out she smiled at Jane, asked how she felt, to which Jane smiled and responded, "good" and Maura smiled back and that was it.

They never talked about if this was actually going to be a thing but two weeks later they found themselves wrapped around each other crying out to the high heavens.

Conversation flew out the window between the two of them. The first times Maura and her were alone at either of their houses, Jane feared awkwardness. Was anything going to happen now? Was there anything they were going to… discuss? Hopefully not. Jane hated talking out her feelings, especially when she didn't even know what they were. Or ever worse, Maura was going to do some psycho-analyzing shit on her or something. That was not something she needed to hear right now.

They were able to interact normally after a few days, probably both of them realizing that that was just a one-time thing. Jane was always a little on edge, afraid Maura was going to bring it up at some point, but she never did. She guessed she shouldn't have been afraid in the first place; she never casually brings up her other dates in casual conversation.

But that wasn't a date, really, so it must have just been so insignificant that they failed to even hint at the topic.

Great.

Jane let the water run over her body, feeling the sweat and traces of herself and Maura run down the drain (along with her feelings). Jane shouldn't let this get the best of her. Maura was just a thing, and her best friend, but now there's _this _thing and Jane doesn't know what to do with it. And worse even, she finds herself reliving Maura clawing at the sheets, running her hands through her own hair, trying her best not to touch Jane other than when she needed to _touch Jane. _But then again, Jane never touched Maura more than necessary. As much as Jane would have loved to kiss her hip as it jutted forward with her thrusts, she couldn't. That would just be… weird.

But the way Maura gasps out. They never say a word, or almost never. There's the occasional outcry of "oh god!" or other variations of that, but nothing more. Jane couldn't help but wish Maura would once, just once, maybe, just even whisper the name "Jane." Oh how lovely that would sound coming from her.

Jane wanted to feel those soft hands on her. She wanted to feel those lips on hers. She wanted to thread her fingers through that gold hair and tangle her hands into it and never let go. She wanted to feel breath on her face rather than her shoulder, or god forbid, let that throaty moan escape into the open air one more time. Maybe she just wanted something closer, but she couldn't ask that of Maura. Not now. Not this far in the game. It works this way. They work this way. They are awesome together out in the field but, holy shit, they're even better in bed.

Jane didn't want to mess that up.

But she didn't want to remain this distanced.

Maura couldn't sleep. She tried to She could fall asleep within a reasonable amount of time the past four times but this time it feels so different. What was different? There was absolutely nothing different about this time but somehow it just _was_. How. What happened? It wasn't that this time was any better than the previous times in particular, but what happened? She had to actually restrain herself from, what? Looking up? Looking at Jane over her? She tried so damn hard to keep her hands to herself. The bed is no substitute for that beautiful tan skin.

Maura rolled over on to her side. The bed was damp and cold from the missing person. She wished Jane would stay the night sometime. Every time besides the first was at Maura's house. Somehow, they ended up like this. Somehow, after that first kiss, clothes went flying and there became an unspoken rule to not kiss. No more kissing. Not on the lips, especially not on the lips. No mouth anywhere. Maura couldn't even taste her fingers that were once inside Jane for fear that Jane would see. That would be too personal, right?

But those hips, pressing against her own, rocking against her leg. The way they tense and move with every motion is just like heaven. Jane is just like heaven. Her hair falls out around her face but most of the time Jane would sweep it to the side, letting it only tickle one side of Maura's chest. It smelled sweet and musky, just like Jane did. It smelled like coming home to a place where she would often go.

Jane felt familiar but new at the same time and Maura couldn't get enough of that. She tried to force herself to feel more, or feel less, but when she wanted to feel more, she ended up never being able to separate herself from what she wanted to do from what she can do without suspicion, and when she wanted to feel less, well, she wanted to feel more.

Maura just wanted to kiss her tonight. Wanted to hold Jane's head that looked so lonely while it was next to her hip. Wanted to bring her over to kiss her hip, or her stomach, wanted to feel Jane's lips on her _anywhere_. She wanted to kiss Jane's scarred hands and kiss up her strong jaw to her defined cheekbones and gently scratch her with her teeth, because Maura knew from that first kiss that Jane responded well to her face being touched.

Maura wanted to touch Jane, hold her to her, feel the smooth sweaty skin and press her closer than she would dare. _Let us become one, Jane. _

Maura closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, frustrated beyond belief at this situation. She wanted more, she really did. But this was a _really _good system. They got what they wanted, neither of them have brought up regret or negativity. Jane likes this too, or she wouldn't keep coming back. This was a good system. They worked well at work and outside of work, they were great friends there. But here, in the middle of the night, they were perfect.

Maura wondered what Jane was thinking. What did she think about when she rolled out of Maura's bed, making her way back to her own apartment? Did she ever relive the moments? Did she ever hear Maura's breathing like she did Jane's, did she ever try to imagine what those hands would feel like on her instead of the bed? Did she think of kissing up a line from toes to her temple, or maybe trying to kiss away the sweat from her chest and neck? Maura imagined those every time. She dreamed of that every time, closing her eyes while she tumbles over the edge and trying to imagine how it would feel to have Jane's lips on hers just that once.

But Jane would always leave at the end of the night, with a thank you, maybe a good bye, but eye contact wavered until the next morning at work. What was Jane thinking in that complex head of hers? What was she feeling? Maura was hesitant to bring up the subject because she was afraid she would scare Jane away, and then Jane would never come back to her and Maura would never be able to feel those hands again; never inside her ever again and never the prospect of them being on her and around her.

But she could live with this. This was a good system. They were good together. She wouldn't change a thing about this, Maura finally decided, wishing sleep would happen upon her. But she would if she could.

_Would Jane ever want to fall asleep in my arms?_ Maura thought, not feeling the exact same thoughts of Jane lying in her bed twenty miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed the title because I think this one fits better. And it just feels better to say. When I thought of that old title I thought of Hairspray. Hope you like this chapter. It would be really great to know what you all want to say about this chapter. **

* * *

"Good morning, Jane," Maura said as she entered the bullpen. "Korsak, Frost." She nodded in their direction. "I have the tox reports from your victim. Looks like he had a 0.4 alcohol level."

"So the guy was basically dead or barely conscious. That makes everything a lot easier." Jane said, opening up the case folder on her desk.

"We could check with other local bars? No way one bar would give this guy that much."

"Yeah, or he was drinking elsewhere," Jane said. "Did you find anything else? Drugs or anything? Cause of death?"

"Cause of death is definitely asphyxiation. I found purple polyester fibers in his nasal passage and lungs."

Jane and Korsak turned their heads for a bit, thinking.

"Alright, well, I guess we should canvas local bars, check for activity with underground things," Frost suggested. "I'll check his e-mails and see if there's anything he was involved with." He turned to his computer and started typing quickly.

"We can go talk to the people that found him, if they noticed anything about anyone in the area?" Korsak suggested.

Jane glanced at Maura quickly, an action Maura found very hard to miss, and then stood up to follow Korsak out of the room.

Maura watched after Jane for a second and then shook her head. She hoped no one saw that.

Jane was occupied with thoughts of Maura. The only things she could conjure up these days were the dirty ones. Never mind spending hours thinking about her amazing personality, she'd already done that hundreds of times. Now she has the pleasure of seeing Maura underneath her, over her, right next to her. She didn't have to imagine what it would look like with her hair sticking to her neck and back and clawing at her own body because she… wouldn't touch Jane. Oh how good those hands would feel if they would just pull Jane's body closer to hers. And if Maura started touching Jane elsewhere, that means Jane could also maybe do that, and put her hands at the base of Maura's skull and pull her into a kiss. _Her lips right on top of mine. _

She could imagine capturing Maura's lips, enjoying the softness and taste of the beads of sweat on her upper lip. She'd bite her teeth softly down on to Maura's bottom lip and let go. Their mouths, pressed together while they were pressed into each other would be just like –

"Jane? You okay?" Korsak asked, snapping Jane's goofy grin off her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good." Jane said, sitting up straighter in the seat. She had a hard time shaking the image of her and Maura kissing for real, not for an experiment, but something real, alive, hot. It would be so hot.

"Alright, we're here. Let's go in." Korsak said, pulling up to their destination.

Later that night, Jane was running through the case at her desk.

"I'm going to go check if Maura got anything else off the body," Jane said, standing up. Her back popped in what felt like eight different places and actually felt a lot better.

"Don't bother, that can wait until morning. The Doc probably already went home, I don't think I saw her light on when I went to the lab to drop the samples." Korsak said.

Jane barely frowned, but leaned over her desk. "Well in that case, I'm going to just go down there and check in. See you guys tomorrow."

She shut her case folder in her desk and shut off her lamp. She rode down the elevator with a sense of jitteriness. Why was she nervous? She's never nervous. She was never nervous before, even after this whole thing with Maura started. But maybe that's why she is so nervous now, because now she's calling it "a thing." It's "a thing" now.

The elevator dinged and Jane stepped out, immediately walking over to the wall Maura's office was behind. She glanced in and the lights were dark, but the door to the morgue was still open. She stepped into the morgue and found Maura standing in just her day's outfit, a fancy shirt with some fancy pants, no lab coat or glasses, looking at a clipboard in her hands.

"Surprise," Jane said gently.

Maura jumped a little at the new voice but calmed immediately upon recognizing the voice. She closed the folder gently and turned around.

"Hi, Jane."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty well. I was just looking at some of the official things I need to do for the lab tomorrow. Supplies inventories, updates needed, things like that. How was your day?"

"Long," Jane said. She lowered her chin and smiled. Maura was so straight forward and so _Maura _that she couldn't help but smile.

"Would you like to go grab a bite?"

"Would you like to go back to my place?"

Maura and Jane both paused after they said these two statements at the same time, Maura bushing profusely when she realized that was not the reason Jane came down here.

Jane had to avert her gaze for a second for fear of a blush rising, but by the time she looked back, Maura was looking at her as if she had just asked if she would, too, like to get a bite, instead of propositioning sex.

"Uhhh… sure?" Jane said.

"Sure?" Maura asked.

"Let's go back to your place. I don't need food." Jane smirked.

"Jane," Maura said, rolling her eyes. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Um. Noon?"

"What was it?"

"A granola bar."

Maura sighed and rolled her yes even harder. "Okay, we can go back to my place, but I'm going to get you some food."

"Mauraaaa," Jane whined.

"Don't even argue with me, Jane Rizzoli." And like that, Maura was grabbing her purse from her office and floating out the door, like a graceful dancer. Jane followed behind, in awe of those heel-enhanced legs.

Maura and Jane drove in their separate cars, as was customary. No questions asked about this one; Jane needed to leave the morning after somehow.

As soon as they got inside, Jane took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the couch. Maura smiled as she led Jane to the kitchen, pulling out a beer and ingredients for a chicken salad.

"Really?" Jane asked, quirking and eyebrow. She sat down at a stool at the kitchen island and laced her hands together"That's rabbit food."

"It's good for you. And I'm sure you haven't had your daily serving of vegetables," Maura said, laying the romaine lettuce leaves on a cutting board. She pulled out a bowl from a cabinet above the sink and set it next to the cutting board. She picked up a knife and began cutting them into smaller pieces. She cupped her hands around the chunks, preparing to transfer the leaves, when she felt hands on her hips. A jolt ran through her body as she recognized the unique Jane-scent that hit her nose a second after.

"Let's just skip the food," Jane said, rubbing her thumb in circles on Maura's waist. She nudged the side of her head gently into Maura's temple and Maura's head craned back in surprise and arousal. This has never happened before.

Jane moved her cheek down to Maura's and nudged her gently with her nose, sliding her left hand inward towards the button of Maura's pants. Maura's breathing had already picked up and her eyes were closed, forgetting about the lettuce on the counter. Jane's hand unbuttoned the pants quickly and slid down the zipper slowly. Her other hand slipped under her shirt and rose towards the center of Maura's stomach, puling her closer to Jane's body. Maura's hands left the board, her left going back to Jane's left shoulder and her right going on top of Jane's right hand, pulling herself even closer.

Jane's hand flattened against Maura's exposed stomach and slipped down, past dark curls and into heat. Maura pushed her hips back into Jane's and her body jolted. She grinned, exposing her teeth and pushing her head back further into Jane's shoulder. Jane pulled out her slick fingers from her pants and from under her shirt and, as quickly as she could, unbuttoned Maura's shirt. It dropped between them and Jane kicked it out of the way. Maura shivered at the sudden cool air turned around, stopping Jane's advancing hand from going further under her pants.

"Bedroom," Maura suggested tentatively, softly, like a question but like a statement at the same time.

Jane tilted her head down slightly and smirked, her hand moving down to Maura's to lead her along the way. _That's new._

Jane and Maura lost various other pieces of self-removed clothing along the way, dropping it and releasing each other's hands as they slid out of things but reclaiming them as soon as they could let it fall to the ground. Maura didn't want to lose this chance to hold Jane's hand and Jane didn't want to lose Maura's. This handholding was new but it was definitely not unwelcome.

They stood bare in front of each other for a second before Jane gently pushed Maura onto the bed. She leaned down on her hands right over her and for a second Maura thought Jane was going to kiss her, but instead, Maura's arms seemed to be carrying herself backward towards the pillows. Jane began to lower her body over Maura's and laid her down flat against the pillow. Jane propped herself up with one elbow and leaned over, pushing her hair over her shoulder before leaning down to put her eyes in the crook of Maura's neck. She inhaled Maura's sweet and day-worn scent, something she was very used to by now.

Maura inhaled with Jane's sudden movement and unexpected action. Her hands moved up on their own accord and were two inches away from being on Jane's back when she stopped. _No, Maura, no touching. _She put them back down on the bed and held on to the sheets, wishing for the warmth that was over her body right now.

Jane straddled Maura's right leg and rocked into her, leaving a slick trail on the pale skin behind her. Jane sat up and moved her hands inward, holding herself up next to Maura's waist. Maura inhaled quickly, thinking Jane was going to touch her again, pleading in her mind for _please god, Jane, touch me _but it didn't happen. Maura had almost let her hopefulness completely drop when she felt Jane's hands on her waist. Suddenly Maura had never felt so alive.

Jane held her waist softly but firmly, helping guide Maura with the rocking but pushing down to hold her down. It felt extremely… dominant. Jane looked determined and Maura had never felt crazier with need.

Maura slid her hand down to her leg and made eye contact with Jane. She raised her eyebrows and wiggled her fingers slightly and Jane got the message. She raised herself up and allowed Maura to slip inside easily. Maura began pushing up as Jane starting pushing back and forth and Jane rolled her head back, squeezing Maura's waist a little tighter. Maura gasped. She loved Jane's hands.

Maura pushed her fingers up and allowed Jane to grind however she wanted. Maura moved her other hand up and started to rub circles above her other hand, finding the little bud and knowing exactly how Jane likes it. She pushed and toyed and rolled and circled and made sure to keep her eyes on Jane's face, Jane's head thrown back like Maura had never noticed before. The way her hair tumbled down her back, the way her mouth hangs slightly open and her occasional breath catching in her throat, making a little muscle in her neck jump. Beautiful, is what Jane is. Pure beauty.

Maura sensed the change in Jane. The movements above her were more sporadic and forced, a little more rushed. Jane was getting there. Little noises came from a low part of her throat, another thing Maura had never heard before and was dying to hear again, and her head rolled forward, eyes shut.

Maura saw Jane open her eyes and tried to quickly avert her gaze, like always, but Jane locked her in this time. It was a certain look in her eyes that made Maura unable to go away while she was moving in and out of the woman. Jane's eyes locked in on Maura's and within ten seconds Jane exploded, keeping her eyes open and concentrated on Maura for as long as she could until she felt the spasms become to much and she had to look down to get her bearings. Her hands flew from Maura's waist onto the bed as she shook, grinding her hips to get the most out of this orgasm. Maura moved her hand around, helping Jane however she could.

Eventually the rolling stopped and Jane took a second to breathe before rolling to the side for a second, completely out of breath. Maura laid beside her in the darkness, her hear racing with new experiences and happenings from the night. There were noises, there was eye contact. There was a spark, wasn't there? There was something there.

She could hear Jane's breathing next to her. Labored breathing coming from the woman who was too beautiful for her own good. Too beautiful, and too damn stubborn, Jane is. Maura could feel her heart racing and her hand itching to touch the woman again, to caress her in a different way; to show her some feeling in her movements rather than the detached sex they'd been having.

Maura had a feeling that if she reached over to soothe Jane, she wouldn't be stopped. The feeling was slight, but it was there, and Maura could feel it building courage inside her. Maybe if she rolled to her side to look at Jane, really look at her, then maybe she would see something. Her hand was about ready to move, it twitched upward, and then she changed her mind. Jane's actions probably didn't mean a thing, she just let herself get a little sloppy.

Before she could think too much about it, Jane rolled over on top of Maura, straddling her leg again and regaining strength in her arms to hold herself fiercely over her. She leaned in close to her face and breathed out slowly before whispering, "beautiful."

And then, Maura knew, Jane had her for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Maura was being set free.

Jane was rocking into her, much like the night a few nights ago, pushing into with the muscles of her shoulder and upper arm. Her body was down next to her legs, her head next to her hip, her eyes darting between Maura's face and the place between her bent and sweaty legs where Jane's fingers were pushing away.

Maura's head was bouncing between flying back when Jane hit a particularly sensitive part and looking at Jane, never actually being able to catch Jane's small glances. Maura's hands were gripping the sheets tightly, her hips undulating with Jane's thrusts, and Jane was losing her mind at the sight of her.

Maura was making small noises and Jane looked down at her arm and bit her lip, fending off the urge to swallow those noises with her own lips. _Maura. _

Maura rose higher and higher as Jane thrust into her. Her body started to shake and she tightened and released around Jane's fingers, letting out a relieved gasp as she came down from the peak that Jane held her on for a little longer than usual.

Jane loved seeing her like this, and maybe she'd hold off on her orgasms a little more now if she gets to see that sated look on Maura's face after each time. Maura was smiling lazily, her eyes closed, air rushing in and out of her lungs making her chest rise and fall quickly. She had an arm slung over her eyes and it was turned to the side, revealing the left side of her neck and jaw, inviting Jane in for a kiss… _if only if she could._

Jane slid her fingers out slowly and rubbed Maura gently, spreading around the wetness and coating her fingers. Every time Jane brushed over her, Maura jerked a little, and a little less until there were no more spasms.

Maura was hiding into her eyes, keeping herself from staring at Jane, from letting her know how enjoyable that was. How different it felt, even though outside of Maura's mind, it was all probably run-of-the-mill sex to Jane. There was something there, Maura wished she could actually believe, but there isn't. Not really. The way Jane had touched her while she was climaxing above her, the way she had run her hands over her waist and hips in the kitchen, it drove Maura mad to the point where she wanted her hands on her always. When Jane finally touched her, Maura was so close within a few minutes that she could barely hold on, but Jane made her hold on. There _had _to be something different this time, but Maura was not being rational right now.

"Oh my god," Maura whispered, barely audible.

She hadn't meant to say it out loud but Jane heard it anyway and her eyes moved up to Maura's face from roaming across her body. _Oh my god is right. Does she even know how beautiful she is? _

Maura's mind was occupied with the same thought. _My god. Does she know how beautiful she is? That body, so precise and toned, and perfect. _Maura just wanted to run her hands over her, in her, around her. But it's not possible. _Stop torturing yourself. _

Maura almost wanted Jane to go ahead and leave for the night, one orgasm each was unheard of but she knew Jane probably wouldn't care.

She opened her mouth to start speaking but she felt the bed shift and Jane was suddenly over her again, straddling her leg. She moved her arm away from her eyes and Jane's face was three inches away. Maura's breath hitched and she almost coughed, but the sudden closeness was a little comforting, and a little thrilling.

"Can I try something new?" Jane asked, her voice low and quiet, almost hesitant. _Does she know how much courage it takes to say this? _

Maura swallowed before nodding, her lips automatically pursing, wishing Jane would kiss her right now.

Jane moved up to sit up on her knees over Maura's leg. Maura missed her presence immediately but made no move to protest.

"Lift your other leg," Jane said quietly. "Please."

Maura raised her eyebrows. Was Jane really going to… do this? The only things they'd done in the past only ever involved their fingers. Nothing else. This kind of contact would be… uncharted territory. Maura's brain seemed to short circuit but she found her strength to lift her leg. Jane helped guide her leg up and next to her chin.

They stayed frozen for a second, getting used to this. Maura's hips raised and turned naturally with the new position and Jane shifted up and inward, finally making contact with the warm and wet centers of their bodies. Maura inhaled sharply and shut her eyes and rolled her head back, thanking any god out there. Jane did the same, letting out a sigh and settling into the new position. Jane's hand went behind her to balance and hold herself up and the other hand held on to Maura's leg. They looked up and made sharp eye contact, each trying to read the other, but the new position was damaging each of their abilities to take in new information.

They eyes were full of lust and their bodies were on fire with anticipation and Maura inhaled and started to move her hips. Jane gasped and her hips jerked, going along with the rhythm Maura set. They grinded against each other, feeling the wetness from each other smear onto other parts of them. Their breathing picked up and Jane bucked up into Maura, holding her leg tighter. Maura's hands threw her thoughts to hell and moved up to Jane's legs, holding her in place with a firm grip. Jane's head rolled back and she leaned back even further, grinding harder into the woman below her.

Maura turned to her side and propped herself up on one elbow to grind easier into Jane. This position opened her up even further and she felt more contact on more parts of her and she was going mad. She looked up at Jane and Jane's head fell forward. They made eye contact, mouths open with heavy breaths and eyes dark with passion. Jane saw Maura's wild look, the look she would steal before looking away, the look that said Maura was so close to the edge.

Jane's hand slid down Maura's leg and over her hips and stomach, reaching up almost to her chest, and then sliding down past her naval and her thumb inched into the space between them. She began to rub Maura, feeling he extra jerks in her hips becoming more and more sporadic.

"Oh god!" Maura whispered hoarsely, wanting to swallow the outcry down but being unable to hold it back. Jane rubbed quickly, in circles, back and forth, and Maura felt it building. She looked up to find Jane watching her intently, an intense look on her face. Maura bit her lip and felt herself rise higher and higher and suddenly Jane bucked into her at a new angle and Maura shattered.

A high cry escaped Maura's lips and she shook hard, not being able to control herself against Jane's own bucks. Jane didn't stop, she kept swiveling her hips over Maura, feeling the wetness spread until Maura's body finally calmed and fell down to the bed. Jane slipped away and lowered Maura's leg gently. She flipped fallen strays of hair behind her shoulder, trying to hide the fact that she smelled her fingers, savoring Maura's unique scent. Maura's upward glance missed it by a split second, instead catching Jane moving off her leg.

Jane laid down on her back next to Maura, the two of them catching their breaths. Jane was perfectly sated, seeing Maura so tired like this, so worn by what Jane did to her. she wanted to this all the time, she wanted to do more. Jane was so glad she pulled her head out of her ass and built up the courage to ask to do something new. It was worth it. And Maura seemed to like it, judging by the look on her face. Jane rolled over on to her side and faced Maura. Her chest was still rising and falling with quick, but longer, breaths.

Jane wanted to say something, anything, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't want her words to be pointless… so she said nothing. She can't say "thank you" because that's what she says when she's… leaving. She just leaves. At the end of the night she just leaves like that. What kind of person does all this, acts like this, responds like this, and then just up and leaves? _Jane, your'e an asshole_, Jane told herself.

Jane propped her head up on her hand and looked down at Maura. Maura opened her eyes and looked up at Jane, her hand twitching to move up to smooth the hair on Jane's head. Jane smiled and looked down at the pillow, missing Maura's saddened reaction to losing those brown eyes.

Jane's hand moved to Maura's opposite waist, slowly creeping in back to her center. She slid down and in quickly, filling up Maura completely and taking Maura by pleasant surprise.

"Oh!" Maura cried out, quickly spreading her legs to open herself up. Jane laid on her side and leisurely moved in and out of her, warming her up again, feeling the wetness began to grow again. Maura turned her head to the opposite side, facing away from Jane. She couldn't look in that direction with Jane so close to her.

After a few minutes, Jane began to pick up the pace again, secretly willing Maura's gaze to return to hers. She moved over Maura and put her legs on either side of her, pumping in and out with her hand, but keeping her other arm propping herself up next to Maura's head. Maura glanced up at Jane from the corner of her eyes and saw closed eyes, but wished they would open.

Jane's head dropped to Maura's shoulder as she pumped harder, making sure to cover Maura and hit all her sensitive spots. Maura began to buck and grind again, biting her lip to keep from crying out, opening her mouth to keep from losing oxygen. Jane built her up higher and higher until she couldn't feel anything. Her legs were numb from waiting. Her entire lower body was on fire, feeling the burn of the oncoming climax but never actually being able to reach it. Jane moved with expert precision, keeping her from her orgasm for as long as possible.

Sweat beaded on Maura's skin and Jane could feel small drops fall onto her hair and mix with her own on her forehead. Maura was shaking and on the verge of tears, the edge of the climax so near but so impossible to reach because Jane wouldn't bring her over. Jane felt Maura shiver with each thrust, wanting to make herself come against Jane's hand but not being able to.

Maura began to make noises in the back of her throat, small little noises that bled desperation. She was going to pass out if she didn't come soon. Her hands went from tangling themselves in the sheets to Jane's back, pulling her down close and begging non-verbally to let her go. Jane smiled and kissed the crook of Maura's neck, finally changing her angle and rubbing over Maura's over-sensitive bud and Maura shattered with a loud, relieved, and slightly pained scream. Her body shook and she held Jane tighter, unknowingly scratching her down her back. Her body jolted with all the sensation she was receiving and they both felt wetness gush out, covering Jane's hand and smudging onto Maura's legs and onto her bed. She thought she loved Jane's hands _before. _

"Oh, god! Jane!" Maura sobbed out, the relief in her voice and the essence of _finally _breaking out of her voice. Jane never stopped pushing, feeling Maura's walls rapidly clamp down and release . Her hips bucked up and Maura pulled Jane even closer, pulling their bodies flush together. Maura grabbed at all the skin she could, gripping tight, scratching down with her spasms.

Maura finally came down from the high, her body still sending a few shockwaves through her. she rested her cheek against the side of Jane's head, breathing in the scent she loved, Jane's hair providing comfort from being held so painfully on the edge for so long. Jane laid there, nuzzling Maura's neck with her nose, waiting for Maura's arms to loosen around her.

Maura's entire body eventually went slack, her torso unwinding, her legs and arms falling limp from exhaustion. Her eyes were closed and her head was lolling to the side, falling closer to Jane's head. Jane felt Maura's hand start to slide up to her own center, but Jane stopped the advance, noticing Maura's slowed movements.

"Don't worry about that tonight, sweetie," Jane said without thinking, gently bringing Maura's hand down to lay on her rising and falling stomach.

Jane rolled to the side but Maura's hand darted out quickly, catching the hand Jane had on and inside her.

"Don't…" Maura said. She meant to say "don't go," but she couldn't form the second word. Her mouth felt like mush from clenching her jaw.

Jane smiled sweetly at the small exhausted woman next to her. She did this to Maura. She soaked her sheets, she made her come so hard she couldn't stay awake. Jane felt pride and affection swell inside her. Jane rolled closer to Maura but made sure to stay a safe distance away.

Jane closed her eyes, listening to Maura's breaths slow until they eventually evened out. She opened her eyes a little, taking in the warm glow that seemed to come from Maura. Her hair was matted behind her head, small trails of sweat were still visible on her face. Jane wanted to kiss them away, but she held herself back. She settled in comfortable, pulling the sheets up with her feet and hands to cover their lower bodies. She smiled at Maura's head tilting a little more to the side, allowing Jane to see more of her face.

Staying one night wouldn't hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long chapter alert. And also, I apologize for the long wait. I ran out of ideas. And this chapter needed to be something other than bangity-bang times to get some emotions and stuff out of the way. Also, if any of you would like to design a ff cover for this, it would be SO much appreciated. I've lost all ability to graphic. So here you go! Hope you like it. As always, let me know your thoughts! And also, any suggestions? I'm open to some new ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura woke up before sunrise with an arm slung around her waist. She was lying on her side facing Jane and had to admit this was a nice sight to wake up to. Jane's other hand was laying relaxed next to her face and she looked like a little girl, her mouth slightly open. Maura could feel her breath blowing against her own face with each exhale. She shifted slightly and lifted her arm to put it on Jane's upper arm, rubbing her thumb over the soft skin there. A small part of her wanted Jane to wake up, wanted Jane to look into her eyes and see _something _with that detective brain of hers. But if Jane could figure out Maura's feelings on her own, Maura would never be able to take them back… never mind, she didn't want that.

She withdrew her arm slowly, a small bit of sadness washing over her. She sighed gently and resisted the urge to snuggle closer to Jane. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

Jane woke up a few hours later facing Maura. Those beautiful curls fell around her face in slightly flat waves, but there was still a glow around her. Her face had a hint of lively color that made her look gorgeous even in sleep. Why didn't Jane stay the night earlier? Jane admired Maura's face for a moment, listening to her soft breath sounds. Jane realized her hand was on Maura's bare waist and she moved her thumb up and down, enjoying the softness.

Maura sighed in her sleep and Jane jerked her hand slightly. She thought she woke her up. Jane would like to do just that, really. Kiss her awake. Or something. Her eyes roamed over Maura's face and down her soft neck, down her chest, her arms. Her skin looked so smooth and cute, freckles everywhere. Her breasts were magnificent. Jane had no idea why she never took the time to admire them sooner… wait she does. She can't openly ogle Maura's breasts, that would just be inappropriate.

_Yeah and this friends with benefits thing isn't. _

Jane's eyes moved down to her own hand, gently holding Maura's waist. Her skin was unbelievably smooth. Jane stroked her thumb over the small area of skin she could and admired the silky feeling. She varied with different pressure, careful not to wake Maura but wanting to see how her skin would be if she held her a little tighter… _a little closer. _

Her eyes slowly went back up Maura's torso to her neck, shadows revealing where Maura's body was concave or smooth. Her eyes went up to Maura's lips and she felt the urge to trace them with her fingers. They were slightly open and looked so perfect on her face. Those cheekbones made a small shadow on her face and Jane wanted to kiss her there. Her eyes moved up her face even more and was met with warm honey-green.

"G'morning," Maura half whispered, barely moving her mouth. Her voice was still hoarse from waking up.

Jane's thoughts stopped in their tracks for a moment. Maura sounded so sweet she just wanted to drown in it.

"Hi," Jane said softly back, quickly withdrawing her hand as stealthily as possible.

Maura noticed, however, and tried to hide the disappointment from creeping on to her face.

Jane's eyes widened slightly. Maura's face was a mix of surprise, confusion, and… what was that?

"You stayed," Maura said.

"Yeah… I mean, I said I would." Jane said a little bashfully.

"If I recall correctly, you didn't say anything, after…" Maura said, and then looked down at the pillow.

Maura bit her lip. Jane looked so sweet this morning. Her hair was fluffy in some places and smooshed down in others. It was sticking up in random places. Jane's eyes had an even deeper look to them, but somehow seemed so fresh and new at the same time. She looked completely relaxed, or had, before she realized Maura had woken up.

"Um," Jane said, and cleared her throat when her voice caught. "How are you… feel…ing?"

Maura took in a deep breath to hide the smile and small chuckle.

"I'm feeling… pretty great. I really enjoyed what we, er," Maura cleared her throat, suddenly nervous and surprised at what she was going to say. "What we did. Last night."

Jane smiled a little, the corners of her mouth barely turned up. But on the inside, she was exploding.

"Great, good. Me too. I liked that. Too." Jane agreed, looking anywhere but Maura's face.

Maura smiled and her eyes went back up to Jane's face.

They happened to catch each other's eyes for a second and they both smiled, Jane quickly covering her face with her hand. They laughed quietly for a second, both trying to overcome the awkwardness of this.

This_ is why it's not a good idea to stay the night_, they both thought to themselves.

The chuckles subsided and Jane rolled onto her back, her hand still covering her eyes. Maura scooted away, stretching out her arms and back. They fell into silence again and sighed at the considerable distance between them.

"So," Jane sighed.

"So…" Maura agreed.

"What time is it?" Jane murmured, her hand still covering her face.

Maura turned her head to her digital clock on the night table. "It's almost six."

Jane nodded and Maura downcast her eyes again. Jane yawned and tried to hide it but failed. She inhaled so deeply that Maura thought her lungs were going to run out of room and she giggled, a small part of her elated that she can see Jane like this.

"Are you still tired?" Maura asked.

"No, not really." Jane didn't want to leave but she didn't want to stay here, this close to Maura. She didn't know if she could actually contain herself from reaching out and touching her. she would have to physically restrain herself.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Maura asked gently, interrupting her train of thought. Jane looked like she was going to protest, so Maura added a gentle, "please?"

"Um… okay. That'd be… cool." Jane sighed and turned over to face Maura. She lifted her hand and smiled over to her.

Maura smiled back. Jane had this childlike playfulness about her that Maura never really got to see. If this was how Jane was in the morning, without all the weight of the day, then Maura liked this. Maura just wanted to kiss her.

"Okay. Let me go take a quick shower." Maura nodded and sat up quickly, the blanket pooling around her waist. She stretched her arms over her head and Jane's eyes almost fell out of her head. There is no way she did that without considering the fact Jane was there.

Maura smirked, feeling Jane freeze next to her. She caught the brief stare and subsequent aversion from Jane's eyes and felt a sense of… warmth. She smiled to herself and considered this an accomplishment.

Jane watched as Maura swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Her eyes scanned upward and immediately fell in love with this image of Maura sauntering toward the bathroom. Her messy hair and smooth skin was almost too much for Jane and she had to smack her hand over her face to keep herself from moaning out loud. Maura heard the smack and turned around. Jane peaked through her fingers and looked at messy Maura, now fully facing her, and almost whimpered.

"Do you want to go first?" Maura asked considerately, half thinking the smack was because she needed to go.

"Uh, n-no, you can go ahead, I'll just wait here." Jane said through her hands. She lowered them to look at Maura reassuringly but instead got an eyeful of those magnificent breasts and averted her eyes toward the ceiling, feeling heat flush through her body.

Maura smiled, noticing Jane's cheeks reddening a little. She turned around and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jane sighed heavily when she heard the shower start. There was something overwhelming inside her that made her want to go in there and turn her around to just look at her. Jane just wanted to look at her. And more, if she were being honest. There was also an overwhelming feeling of a little tug saying "no don't do that" and it was pushing and pulling Jane back and forth. She wanted to stamp out the need to go to Maura more than she wanted to actually go to her. So, she guessed, that's what she needed to do. After all, Maura would probably be creeped out by her if she were to talk to her about this. How could she tell her best friend, "hey, I want to kiss you now."

They haven't hinted at anything that could lead Jane to believe that Maura would want this either. Jane just wanted… she sighed. She didn't know what she wanted. This thing right here works. It works and it's nice and it's not complicated or painful and it feels good. But the way Maura looks at her sometimes, it makes Jane's head go places. And she's sure the way Jane looks back at Maura, Maura should be able to tell that there's _something _there, right?

She closed her eyes as she thought back to last night. She remembered the look on Maura's face, the eagerness, the pleasure, that thing she does with her mouth when she's panting quickly. Jane had never felt a stronger urge to swallow a moan from another person, but that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to take in Maura however she could and as much as she could. She thought about what those hands would feel like grabbing at her body rather than the sheets and how those fingernails would feel on her back. Jane wanted that, for Maura to feel close, to feel every single ounce of pleasure she receives. She wanted to know what went through that pretty head when she was underneath her.

The shower turned off and Jane froze for a second, feeling like a kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She knew that the door wouldn't be opening for a few minutes but she couldn't help but feel that she was thinking something taboo. She tried to calm her thoughts, but the more she tried to not think about it, the more she thought about it. Maura's face, her body, her sounds, the way she moans, the look in her eyes, oh god that pure lustful look. The rise and fall of her chest, the way her toes curl, her hips moving up and down and legs opening wider. The way she grabbed at anything she could right as she was getting to the peak-

Maura opened the door and Jane's eyes shot open and she sighed heavily, trying to calm her racing heart. She was wrapped in a towel, her wet hair hanging on her shoulders. Maura smiled as she passed Jane and began looking through her closet. When she didn't hear any noise coming from the bed, she turned around.

"Do you want a shower, Jane?" Maura asked sweetly, as if they were really _just friends. _She sounded like the way she always would if Jane spent the night. That should be a sure fire sign that this really doesn't mean anything to Maura. Great.

"Yeah, I'm going," Jane said gruffly, pushing herself off the bed and walking quickly into the bathroom without sparing a second glance at Maura. Maura tilted her head to the side. Did Jane regret spending the night? Her shoulders slumped a little, her brain making a connection between Jane's behavior and the circumstances. Her brow crinkled as she looked at the closed bathroom door, barely registering the sound of the shower. She sighed.

She didn't know what she was expecting. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed at Jane's lack of positive response. Last night was… fantastic. And Maura thought… well, that doesn't matter. Jane obviously didn't feel that way. She shook her head, not being able to believe how carried away she'd gotten with her thoughts. How stupid of her, to think there was something more.

She dressed quietly, carefully coordinating her outfit for the day. She thought of Jane as she slipped up her panties, thinking of how Jane's hand had brushed along her legs last night, barely there, like a whisper. Her breath caught and her eyes closed and her head rolled back as she remembered the ultimate… pleasure. It still sent small shocks and tingles through her.

The shower shut off and Maura quickly buttoned her blouse and pulled her skirt up. She was just putting on her jacket as Jane stepped out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her waist and one wrapped over her head, holding her hair up.

Maura gasped and smiled as she caught sight of fresh Jane, her skin flushed and glistening from the shower. She looked marvelous like this. But she blinked and shook her head quickly.

"I'll let you get dressed," Maura said and rushed out of the room, her bare feet pattering on the floor.

Jane watched as she scurried out, noticing the heels still out next to her closet. She threw on a t-shirt she kept here and some running shorts and walked out to find Maura cracking some eggs, the button on the toaster already pushed down.

"Scrambled eggs and toast, I know you don't like anything too elabo-" Maura looked up at Jane. "You're not dressed," she commented, tilting her head to the side. "You have some stuff in my closet, you remember right?"

"Yeah…" Jane said, taking a seat at the island. She watched Maura mix around the eggs with a spatula. There were already two plates set out next to each other. Jane could smell the toast beginning to get toasted and her stomach growled. Maura giggled.

"So why aren't you dressed?" Maura asked, focusing on the eggs.

"Those clothes are for emergencies only. I still have time to get back to my apartment. And I've neglected Jo. That's not very nice of me."

The toaster dinged.

Maura laughed. A part of her mind was rushing miles per minute. So Jane didn't… consider this to be an emergency of any kind? This isn't an emergency. So… Jane. No Maura, stop it. Stop thinking like this.

"Makes sense," Maura said, shrugging. She picked up the pan and pushed half the eggs on to Jane's plate and the other half on to her own. She picked up the toast from the toaster and placed two slices each on Jane's and her own plate. Instead of pushing Jane's plate over to her on the island, she picked the up and brought them over to the dining table. Jane groaned and followed, quickly sitting back down on one of the chairs. Maura rolled her eyes.

"So what's in store for you today?" Maura asked, yawing. She covered her mouth and blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"We're going to go over some witness statements for that DuVall case, and there's not much else we can do until the lab finishes their stuff," Jane said before shoving a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"Ah, well, it should be done no later than two today, I'll bring those up as soon as I can," Maura said, spreading butter on her toast.

They fell into a comfortable but tense silence. It might have just been in their minds, but there was definitely something that changed between them last night, this morning. There was something different. The only noises in the room was the clinking of silverware on plates but they both felt like there should be something more.

"So…" Maura said, her eyes going down to her plate.

Jane glanced up and looked back down at her own fork, pushing the food on her plate around. The normally up front and blunt Maura was beating around the bush now. And was stalling for what she was about to say.

"So," Jane said quietly, looking up at Maura, wishing she could just catch her eye.

"Should we… talk about… what changed last night?" Maura asked, her voice getting a little quieter.

"Um… do you want to talk?" Jane asked, her voice the same volume.

"Do you?" Maura asked in reply.

They wanted to laugh. This felt ridiculous to both of them. It wasn't like either of them to avoid speaking, or diving head first in to anything, but neither of them wanted to admit anything was different. Neither of them wanted to be the first to break.

So Jane deflected.

"Um, well, I'd like to talk about it. But I should probably go home and… get dressed."

She deflected and made everything even more awkward.

Finally Maura looked up and caught Jane's eyes and there was a moment of hurt in them that Jane couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. It was better to not talk about this… now. Some other time.

"Thanks for breakfast, I'll se you at work," Jane said as she grabbed her keys from the table next to the couch and nearly sprinted out the door.

Maura watched her go. She sighed and couldn't help a small frown from forming. She couldn't keep watching Jane leave like this. Not now, not that she… not that she realized that… this isn't just sex for her anymore. She can't keep watching her walk out that door and act as if everything was normal. But, if this was the only capacity she could have Jane... she would take it. Selfish as it may be, she's going to take it. And if Jane could use her as a means to an end, so could Maura.


End file.
